New Years Resolution
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: Jack and Daniel haven't talked since they got back from Jack's cabin, what will happen when New Year's comes around. this was written as a requested sequel to Wood Cabin. Written by Z.


1I looked across the table at our commander. It had been five days since the incident at his cabin and he hadn't spoken a word to me since. It had happened, we were both drunk, well at least I was.

Over these past five days I have thought about what had happened. From my hazy memories that have come back I remember about half of what happened. I stared at Jack as I thought about the fact that the alcohol had only brought about what my heart had meant to happen.

He was starring at me again his blue eyes looking so critically at me. I knew that he was thinking about what happened at Christmas and I couldn't blame his.

For all the years we had been working in the SGC together this was the only time we have avoided each other. Working here with him was hard almost all the time. I have always felt more than obligated to protect Daniel since he is a civilian and everyone knows that I have no problem doing it. Though most people do not know the real reason for my acting so in fact I don't think anyone has a clue as to the true reason.

After the briefing I headed back to my office I had some translations to finish for Sg-4 before they went off world the next morning and I would have to leave the base for my apartment early cause I was going to a New Years party Sam was having. I shut the door and headed for my desk. I sat down turning on the lamp and setting down my cup of coffee. I jumped up knocking the cup over when someone knocked on the door. I walked across the room and opened it. Jack waited for no invitation and stepped past me into the room.

"What do you want Jack," I said watching him

"We have to talk, Daniel," he said

"I tried to get you to talk about it five days ago and you didn't want to," I half yelled, "now you expect me to talk about it when you haven't said more than five words to me in the last five days."

"Daniel look it happened lets forget about it okay," Jack said

"Jack...don't you get it...I cant," I said mumbling the last two words.

"Daniel what are you saying. We were drunk. We cant let this ruin our friendship," he said looking me straight in the eye.

He had no idea why I couldn't just forget it why I knew I never would. I went to the door and opened it, "Colonel, just go," I said

"Okay Dr. Jackson have it your way," he said walking out the door.

I stopped outside into the hall, remembering the look on Daniels face when he told me to leave. His eyes had looked so unlike normal, full of what no one could mistake for anything but hurt. I started off down the hall and then took the elevator down two floors down to the commissary. I grabbed a tray and piled it with food then sat down next to Carter.

"Colonel how are you?" Said asked taking a bite of her lime jello

"Just left Daniel's office," I told her starting to eat

"So you two finally decided to talk about it," she inquired

"Well I wanted to talk and I told him we should forget about it. Then he threw me out," I said chuckling

"Colonel it sounds like Daniel doesn't want to forget it," Sam said jokingly, "are you coming to my party tonight."

"Yeah I'll be there," I answered

"Awesome just you, me, Teal'c, and Daniel celebrating New Years," she told me

At that moment I got up and left the commissary just realizing what Daniel had said under his breath not two minutes ago.

At 7:30 pm I left my apartment for Sam's house which was half way across town. When I pulled up to the sidewalk I saw that Teal'c was already there and as I turned off my car Jack pulled up behind me in his truck. We met on the sidewalk and headed up to the door.

Jack knocked and Sam answered the door. I stood there for a sec then stepped in at Jacks's gesture.

We had a small dinner then grabbed the champaign and headed into the living room to watch the ball drop on the tv. We sat talking about nothing in particular. Teal'c and Sam kept glancing at each other then at Jack at I, then back at the tv. I was sitting next to Jack but every time I went to look at him he adverted his eyes. I had had several beers with dinner and I never have been good with alcohol but my few beers was no where close to contending with the amount that Jack had consummed that night.

I stared at the tv as the ball began to drop.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

I was watching the ball drop there was six seconds left. I looked at Sam who looked from me to Daniel. I smiled at her and she turned back to focus on Teal'c who was sitting next to her on the floor.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...Happy New Years.

I turned and grabbed Daniel pulling him against me and kissing him as I had wanted to for the last five days. I released him and he sat there staring at me. Then before I knew if he kissed me. I knew it deep down I guess I always did. I love Daniel and he loves me. I didn't know for sure but what Sam had said in the commissary today had made sense why Daniel wouldn't forget it..he didn't want to.

"Daniel," I said when he broke the kiss, "I love you...and I'm sorry it took me so long to notice it."

"I love you too Jack," he said, "I'm just glad that we figured it out finally."

Sam and Teal'c had both ended their kiss hearing us. Sam laughed and Teal'c's eyebrow disappeared practically.

some time later Jack and I decided to leave Sam's house. On the way out Jack took a hold of my hand and I held it as if I could never let go. He led me to my car and then kissed me softly before telling me to meet him at his house. I agreed and got into the car heading with all haste to Jack's house with him right behind me.

no one knows what it is to truely know love until the they have woken up next to the person they love. In my case waking up to one Dr. Daniel Jackson was the best thing in the world.

I slid my hand around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Jack..." Danny said half asleep

"Go back to sleep Spacemonkey," I said soothingly watching him drift back off to sleep, "thanks for the best Christmas present ever. I love you Danny."

"Love you too, Jack," Danny said in his sleep

I laid there with my head against the pillow watching him sleep knowing that no matter what happened we would always be together...

The end (for now)


End file.
